Born of the Princess
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: It's now a born baby, it's a daughter from Cecile Dolgatari, the Queen of Northren Area. After she became a teenagers, Cecile asked Racchi to send his daughter to Racchi's hands. How it will?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Orifict pertama… Tapi tetep aja bakal ada karakter RF4, karena mereka adalah bagian dariku juga~ dan aku juga tidak mau kehilangan mereka~ *mengalay.* Salam lagi, sudah lama tidak bertemu karena dikiranya kelas Sembilan itu sibuk, tapi ternyata Author masih bisa main Dota 2 sampai malam. Itu pun kalau liburan. Yah, sekarang saya ucapkan selamat membaca lagi, dan semoga terhibur.  
>Title: Born of the Princess Summ: It's now a born baby, it's a daughter from Cecile Dolgatari, the Queen of Northren Area. After she became a teenagers, Cecile asked Racchi to send his daughter to Racchi's hands. How it will?<br>Genre: Family, Friendship, Comedy, Slice of Life Rating: K+ juga boleh… :)  
>Disc.: (Ini orifict, tapi Author bakal mencantumkan Marveolus dan Natsume tersayang~)<br>Warn: OC, Racchi's POV, AU, di sini bakal ada nama – nama dari Rune Factory 4… Yah tadi dijelaskan di pembuka. Rating and genres may changed.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di Selphia.  
>Sebelumnya aku pergi ke Northren Area untuk masalah kerajaan, karena ibu adalah ratu di sana dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, karena aku lebih memilih pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari sini daripada harus dikutuk jadi batu.<br>Hari sudah sangat malam, awalnya aku berpikir ini adalah salahku mengapa aku harus pulang telat. Ya, ibu kan hamil, jadi aku harus bisa menolong dan membantunya. Zwillinge? Dia anak aneh, nggak tau deh apa yang terjadi padanya.  
>Karena semua sudah terselesaikan, aku pun memilih untuk tidur.<br>(Tomorrow Morning, 8 Fall)  
>Hal yang kuperhatikan ketika aku membuka mataku adalah jendela, karena ingin mengetahui apakah hari ini cerah atau agak mendung. Untungnya hari ini cerah, semangat hari ini terkumpul hanya dengan melihat kea rah jendela.<br>Lalu, seperti biasa, membuat susu hangat, sarapan, dan menggunakan pakaianku… Walau sebenarnya itu bukan pakaian casual, tapi lebih mirip pakaian sosialita.  
>Karena musim gugur, di mana musim ini makan apa saja rasanya enak, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Porcoline's Kitchen (bentar, bukannya tadi ceritanya Racchi udah sarapan?).<br>"Hey, Racchi! Gimana perjalananmu kemarin?" Tanya Dylas ketika aku duduk di sebuah meja.  
>"Ya, baik." Jawabku. "Kangen aku nggak?"<br>"Bukan saya kali." Kata Dylas yang berani mengatakan 'saya.'  
>"Hehehehe." Kataku terkekeh.<br>"Mau makan apa, nih?"  
>"Apaan, saya cuma mau berkunjung."<br>Hening.  
>"Bercanda. Apapun deh, yang ada kejunya."<br>"Oke."  
>Lalu Dylas pergi dari pandanganku dan menyiapkan sesuatu yang terihat seperti Cheese Fondue.<br>"Nih, keju, kan?"  
>"Nenek – nenek shampoan juga tau kalau ini keju!" Kataku sewot. "Kalau mau ngobrol silahkan. Sambil aku makan nih."<br>"Jadi.." Kata Dylas membuka percakapan. "Duh, nggak ada yang mau dibicarakan."  
>"Pagi!" Sapa sesesorang yang masuk, Lest.<br>"Pagi." Jawabku dan Dylas.  
>"Cih, kok nggak ngajak? Racchi, gimana kemarin? Baik?" Kata Lest sok akrab dan menyalamiku.<br>"Ya, baik. Semuanya aman."  
>"Terbaik." Gumam Lest.<br>"Ya… ya…" Gumamku. "Kamu ke sini bukan untuk ngobrol aja, kan? Pesen makan, tuh! Kasian Dylas."  
>"Euh." Gerutu Dylas.<br>"Oke." Kata Lest. "Makanan satu, ya."  
>"Ngaco." Kataku.<br>Dylas secara emosional membuat makanan untuk Lest. Karena nggak jelas, Dylas membuat makanan ternak. Mau nggak mau, Lest harus terima. Suruh siapa ngaco sama kuda ronggeng.  
>"Anjrit." Umpat Lest. "Si Dylas kampang, pundungan euy."<br>"Bahasanya.. Lest…" Kataku sambil sedikit terkekeh.  
>"Ah, sabodo, gob*ok!"<br>"HEH, NYET! RATINGNYA INI UDAH K+!"  
>Lest pundung. Dan melanjutkan makannya.<br>Sesudah mengeluarkan Lest dari emosi dan makanan (ternak)nya, kami membayar makanannya. Rupanya Lest harus bayar tambahan karena pelanggaran. Udah dia dikasih makanan ternak, bayar lebih pula. Hahahaha.  
>"Cih." Gerutu Lest.<br>"Jangan marah Lest… Udahlah Lest…" Kataku sambil senyum – senyum.  
>Tiba – tiba kami bertemu dengan Frey.<br>"Pagi Frey." Sapaku.  
>"Pagi Racch." Sapa balik Frey. "Kenapa dia?"<br>"Ah, sakit perut kayaknya."  
>"Tau aja, Racch." Kata Lest.<br>"Kenapa?" Tanya Frey.  
>"Dia dikasih makanan ternak sama Dylas." Jawabku.<br>"Astaga." Kata Frey kaget. "Dua – duanya salah, ini mah."  
>"Aku mengerti. Sekarang, biar aku pergi duluan, ya." Kata Lest, lari terbirit – birit.<br>"Daaah." Kataku dan Frey kompak.  
>"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Racch." Kata Frey.<br>"Oke."  
>Kayak yang nggak ada kerjaan, aku bertamu ke rumah Forte.<br>"Pagi! Permisi!"  
>"Yooo." Sapa Kiel. "Hooo… Racchi toh. Mana yang lain? Biasanya kalau ke sini rame – rame."<br>"Asalnya mau ngajak Lest, tapi dia sakit perut."  
>Ada hening pendek.<br>Si Kiel itu malah ketawa.  
>"Kenapa malah ketawa?"<br>"Jarang – jarang aku denger si Lest itu sakit perut! Ya sudah! Masuk yuk!"  
>Aku masuk ke rumahnya dengan canggung.<br>Di sana, Forte sedang membaca Koran (cewek apaan tuh) dan makan kue. Gorengan, serta kopi. Btw, dari mana dia dapat gorengan?  
>"Ah, Racchi." Gumam Frey. "Selamat datang."<br>"Ya, selamat datang…"  
>"Mau gorengan, Racch? Enak, loh!" Kata Forte yang mendadak jadi gorengan-addict.<br>"Boleh." Kata Racchi. Eh, dasar bengal. "Ada pisang goreng?"  
>"Abis. Ada juga peuyeum." Kata Forte…. Membuat Author terbahak.<br>"Oh, boleh, boleh."  
>"Kiel, kalau mau, ini, beli aja sendiri." Kata Forte sambil menyodorkan beberapa uang.<br>"…" Kiel bengong. "Ya… Tapi kak, dua ribu dapet tiga. Pengen lebih, kak."  
>"Oh." Lalu Forte menambahkan beberapa uang lagi.<br>"Makasih."  
>"Enak ini. Ngomong – ngomong, beli di mana ini?"<br>"Pico."  
>"Hah?!" Kataku sambil setengah menyemburkan gorengan yang sedang dalam proses di mulutku.<br>"Ya, dia bilang dia harus bisa mandiri seperti Dolce, jadi dia dagang gorengan. Beruntung dagangannya enak, jadi hasil penjualannya laku. Setiap jam enam pagi selalu lewat sini. Pesen pisang empat biji, peuyeum empat, sama gehu empat."  
>Selama mendengar kisah Forte ini, aku hanya bisa bengong.<br>"Ah, itu lewat lagi." Kata Kiel. Terdengar suara Pico berbunyi, 'GEHU, BALA – BALA GEHU!'  
>Aku dan Kiel menuju ke gerobak tempat Pico menyediakan dagangannya.<br>"Pico, pisang tiga sama peuyeum tiga." Kata Kiel.  
>"Siap kakak…" Kata Pico aneh.<br>Setelah melihat bakat Pico… Sebagai tukang gorengan, aku hanya bisa bengong. Dia memberikan belanjaan Kiel, dan Kiel duduk di terasnya, dan langsung memakannya.  
>"Pico."<br>"Eh, Racchan udah balik dari rumah? Hore!"  
>"Dari ibu kandung, badut." Kataku.<br>"Ya, ya."  
>"Pico, ngomong – ngomong ini sejak kapan kamu menjual gorengan?"<br>"Baru dua hari yang lalu, dan untunglah enak! Racchi-san belum coba, ya? Ini, ambil satu!" Kata Pico menyodorkan satu pisang goreng kipas yang masih hangat.  
>"Hmm… Enak." Kataku. "Kamu menambahkan tikus, ya?"<br>"Hah?!"  
>"Apa yang membuat kamu menambahkan tikus ke setiap gorengan kamu, Pico?"<br>"Racchan, aku nggak pake daging tikus, apalagi pisang itu kan manis!"  
>"Kamu sadar apa yang telah kamu lakukan, Pico?"<br>Dasar nakal, si Pico langsung aja mau nangis.  
>"Eh.. Eh.."<br>"Alah, Racchi! Alah, Racchi!" Teriak Kiel dan Forte yang ada di depan teras rumah mereka.  
>Dengan naluri keibuan, Dolce datang ke tempat Pico berada.<br>"Kenapa, Pico?" Tanya Dolce.  
>"Sama Racchan, huaaa."<br>"Kenapa ini, Racch? Bisa-bisanya kamu membuat Pico menangis?!"  
>"Aduh, Ruucch, ini kan cuma-"<br>"PUTUS! PUTUS! PUTUS!"  
>"KAMPRET LU SEMUAH. DIEM AH!"<br>"Duh, dagangannya belum kelar, lagi. Kasian juga nih anak satu…" Gumam Dolce. "Racch, gantinya kamu yang dagang gorengan, ya?"  
>"Uh…"<br>"Nggak usah, tak apa, kok." Kata Pico. "Racchan cuma bercanda."  
>Aku pun senyum – senyum sambil pura – pura meminta maaf kepada Pico.<br>"Tuh, tiru Pico dong. Dia pemaaf sama kamu, masa kamu aja nggak bisa, Racch?" Kata Dolce.  
>Aku cuma bisa cengir – cengir kayak kuda. Aku nengok ke belakang. Sialan. Kiel sama Forte menyaksikan semuanya.<br>"Ya udah, aku muter-muter dulu ya." Kata Pico.  
>"Ya, hati – hati…" Kata Dolce.<br>"Yah…" Kataku. Kampret. Malu banget.  
>Lalu aku kembali, dan mendekati Kiel.<br>"Kiel dan Forte?" Kata Dolce.  
>"Pagi Dolce." Sapa Kiel dan Forte.<br>"Pagi juga." Sapanya balik. "Kenapa senyum – senyum begitu."  
>"B..Buh… Buahahaha." Mereka ketawa lepas. Mampus dah. Aku maku banget. "Nggak, Dolce. Lupakan."<br>"Kalian nguping pembicaraanku sama Racchi…" Kata Dolce.  
>"Yah, ketahuan!" Gumam Kiel. "Ngomong – ngomong, mana dia?"<br>"Haha, dia mojok." Kata Forte. "Jangan ngambek, Racch."  
>"Ye… Ye…" Kataku lantang.<br>"Oh, ya, mau Dolce?" Kata Forte nawarin gorengan.  
>"Oh, nggak ah. Makasih. Setiap hari dikasih sama Pico untuk memeriksa apakah makanannya enak atau nggak." Kata Dolce.<br>"Hahaha. Bagaimanapun, Pico anak yang baik." Kata Forte.  
>Setelah panjang lebar ngobrol, dan membuatku semakin dipermalukan (Untung nggak ada Lest), Pico kembali ke tempat terlaknat ini.<br>"Racch, barusan aku dagang sampai ke Northren Area…" Kata Pico.  
>"Jauh banget! Kenapa bisa cepet sampe ke sini lagi?" Tanyaku takjub.<br>"Buru – buru." Katanya. "Terus, kenapa, nggak ada apa – apa… Di area itu?"  
>"Hah?!" Kataku kaget. Baru aja kemarin ke sana tapi ini katanya kok kagak ada apa – apa.<br>"Beneran?!" Tegasku.  
>"Ya iya!"<br>Sulit dipercaya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Northren Area… Gimana kota itu ngilang? Apa ada sesuatu yang dilakukan… Nether (Abyss)?  
>"Kalau gitu," Kataku. "Aku akan memastikan ke sana gimana jadinya kota itu."<br>Setelah kupastikan tempat itu, aku tak menemui apapun selain jejak kaki Pico dan jejak gerobak gorengannya.  
>Maka, sesuatu telah terjadi di kota ini!<br>To Be Continued!  
>Bay de wey, kalau misalnya ini dipublish ke , ini bakal berubah jadi fanfict (iya, sarap!) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Projek kedua dari setengah orifict dan fanfict (bilang aja AU) ganjen ini. Setelah libur satu bulan karena ketauan Pico dan dia membaca Fict ini, akhirnya Author bisa melanjutkannya… Walau dipublish di tempat terlarang. Dan walau pasti sedikit yang bakal baca. Pikiran Author udah kalibut, tapi masih niat aja buat ficts. Tak apalah, bakat dan minat harus dikembangkan.  
>Part 2 "Reva!" Teriakku sambil memukul meja begitu sampai di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.<br>"Hm?" Tanggapnya tenang. "Apaan sih, baru dateng udah marah – marah."  
>"Aku mau minta pertanggung jawabanmu atas semua yang terjadi atas Northren Area!"<br>"Oh gitu." Katanya tenang. "Tanya aja Zwill."  
>"MENANYAKAN SI ANEH ITU?!"<br>"Karena dia yang sebenarnya melakukan pengendalian!"  
>Makin stress, aku pun menemui Zwill yang sedang terlihat panik.<br>"Zwill!" Teriakku tanpa basa – basi."Apa yang kamu lakukan sama Northren Area?!"  
>"Eh, Racch, mama hamil, ya?"<br>Hening.  
>Berusaha menemukan kesimpulan, kalau Zwill anak yang durhaka.<br>"Iya, donglo! Kenapa emangnya?! Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"  
>"Karena mama hamil anak yang tidak biasa dari aku, Racch." Katanya menatap nanar sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan dunia. "Anaknya, berbahaya."<br>Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Zwill, hanya dua dalam pikiranku. Satu: Itu omong kosong dan Zwill hanya mengada – ngada karena dia anak durhaka. Dua: sialan, aku akan mendapat masalah baru!  
>"Berbahaya?! ANAK YANG BARU LAHIR BERBAHAYA DARI MANA?!"<br>"Kekuatan, Racch! Bukan berarti mama melahirkan anak singa!" Kata Zwill. "Karena aku simpan di sini, aku yakin janin itu sudah lahir dan sudah menjadi remaja."  
>"Itu kalau perbandingan sama duniaku."<br>"Ya, itu." Kata Zwill. "Lalu mama meminta untuk menitipkan dia kepadamu."  
>"Apah?!" Teriakku. "Kenapa harus dititipkan kepadaku, kalau dia sendiri akan jadi putri kerajaan?!"<br>"Mama koma."  
>"Oh, gitu.." Namanya anak baik, aku pun langsung terdiam mendengar hal itu. "Kapan anak itu akan datang ke sini?"<br>"Harusnya sekarang…"  
>Belum sempat berkata apa – apa, pintu itu bergetak – getak dan terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut biru tua, tampak tertidur.<br>"Mama melahirkan anak perempuan?" Gumamku.  
>"Periksa dulu, supaya itu benar – benar saudara kita."<br>"Gimana periksanya!"  
>"Di dadaku kan diberi simbol-"<br>"Aku nggak mau melakukannya." Kataku sambil menutup mataku. "Suruh Reva atau Yuutsu aja, sana."  
>"Kita nggak bisa memberitahunya, idiot!"<br>"Lah, terus gimana? Kalau ini anak orang lain juga bisa tengsin!"  
>"Bodo ah, kamu bawa aja ke dunia cepet! Gendong tuh anak terus turun ke lubang ini!"<br>"Bentar, woy! Hufft.." Kataku sambil menggendong anak itu. Dan karena Zwill mendesakku, aku jatuh ke lubang dan kembali ke kamarku.  
>Kami terjatuh sangat keras.<br>Beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun sadarkan diri. Aku terjatuh di sebelah kasurku.. dan anak itu berada di sebelahku. Kasian juga, tadi tertidur dan sekarang pasti makin parah.  
>"Uh…" Gumamku. "… Apa ini anak yang dimaksud mama?"<br>Daripada menggumam hal yang tak penting, aku pun menggendongnya ke atas kasur. Tapi kalau ini anak orang lain juga… Parah.  
>Aku berhenti menduga kalau ini anak orang lain.<br>Akhirnya tiba waktu yang mencengangkan, anak itu sadar dari tidurnya, dan refleks melihat wajahku. Matanya bermata biru, rupanya.  
>"Siapa kau?" Katanya.<br>"Ah.. a-aku Racchi. Racchi Dolgatari." Kataku gugup.  
>"Dolgatari?" Katanya agak bingung. "Itu, bukannya marga yang sama denganku ya?"<br>Yeah, kagak salah orang!  
>"Begitukah? Namamu siapa?"<br>"Aku duluan yang nanya. Apa kamu juga anak Cecile okaa-san?"  
>"…Iya. Aku anaknya. Yang dianggap kembar sama Zwillinge."<br>"Racchi, Zwillinge… Aku sering mendengarnya dari ibu sebelum dia koma…"  
>Tatapanku berubah nanar.<br>"Mana Kak Zwill, kalau begitu?"  
>"Dia tidak di sini."<br>"Mati… maksudmu..?"  
>"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu." Kataku. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Namamu siapa?"<br>"Aku…" Katanya perlahan. "Io."  
>"Io?"<br>"Ya, ibu bilang dia menemukan nama itu dari nama bulan planet Yupiter…(Mohon maaf kalau salah!)"  
>"Io Dolgatari, namamu?"<br>"Ya…" Katanya lesu. "Aku senang bisa menjadi adik dari kakak yang baik."  
>Tau dari mana dia kalau Racchi baik?<br>"Syukurlah." Kataku menyembunyikan senyum. "Kamu sudah makan?"  
>"Ah, terakhir kali… belum." Kata Io yang lesu, yang memperjelas kalau dia mulai lapar.<br>"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu. Kau suka makanan dari apa?"  
>"Hmmm… daging…"<br>"Oke."  
>Lalu aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Hari sudah mulai malam sekali. Baguslah, berarti tidak ada yang akan mengetahui keberadaan Io. Bisa gawat kalau banyak fitnah tersebar.<br>Io berinisiatif menyajikan tempat makan yang rapi dan indah, membuat minum sendiri dan membantuku walau sedikit. Kalau Author punya adik seimut dan sebaik ini, pasti bakal seru. Menulis fanfict bersama, menyanyikan lagu bersama… (Jika dilihat – lihat lebih mirip orang pacaran ketimbang adik kakak. Tapi tidak berlaku bagi teman Author yang kakak adik terlihat sama – sama unik)  
>Makanannya siap, dan kami mulai makan bersama. Kuperhatikan bagaimana dia makan sesuatu, aku merasa kasihan mengapa anak masih seumuran Garnet (wait, which mean Io dan Racchi lahir di tahun yang sama?) ini harus jauh dari orang tua, bersama kakaknya yang belum tentu mampu menjaganya. Menjaga Pico aja udah sering kena salah Dolce, gimana adik sendiri?<br>"Terima kasih makanannya…" Kata Io selesai makan. Aku memperhatikan gelas minumku yang sudah habis dari tadi.  
>Aku mengambil alat makanku dan alat makan Io yang tergeletak di meja.<br>Baru aku mau mengambil piringnya, Io mengambilnya duluan dan berkata, "Aku saja, kak."  
>Aku menatap dia bahagia, ternyata perkataan Zwill tidak ada benarnya. Yang ada adalah gadis yang baik, imut, dan berbudi pekerti terhadap keluarganya. Syukurlah, mama mendidik Io dengan benar sewaktu Io kecil.<br>"Kamu belajar banyak dari mama?" Tanyaku sambil berbincang – bincang.  
>"Yang kutahu hanya membantu pekerjaan mama, dan urusan kerajaan. Ah, juga beberapa ilmu pengetahuan umum."<br>Aku juga mendapat hal yang sama… kecuali membantu pekerjaan mama. Katanya anak laki – laki ia lebih menitik beratkan pada urusan kepemimpinan ketimbang urusan rumah tangga, atau apalah.  
>"Begitu, ya…" Gumamku. "Lalu, kamu bagaimana ketika mama koma dan harus tinggal bersamaku?"<br>"…" Matanya berubah menjadi tatapan yang terlihat kaget.  
>"Kamu, tidak tahu apa – apa ya?"<br>"Begitukah… Mama tahu dirinya akan sakit dan koma… Lalu dia berencana menitipkanku ke sini?"  
>"Ya. Persis seperti itu."<br>Dia pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.  
>"Aku duluan tidur, Kak Racch."<br>"Mau tidur di mana, kamu?"  
>"Sementara di tempat tidur kakak dulu, ya. Semoga kakak tidak keberatan."<br>"Silahkan aja." Kataku nggak peduli. Aku mau tidur di mana aja asal ada selimut, boleh!  
>Maka rencana besok adalah menyiapkan kamar tidur untuk Io.<br>Aku pun tidur di karpet dekat kasurku.  
>Paginya, aku bangun terlalu fajar. Tepat begitu fajar menyingsing. Kuperhatikan kalau Io tidak di kasur.<br>"Mana dia?" Gumamku.  
>Kutemukan dia di meja makan yang sudah siap dengan menu makanan yang sama dengan kemarin…<br>"Ah, pagi, kak…" Sapanya lembut.  
>"Pagi… Apa yang kau buat?"<br>"Apapun itu yang mirip dengan buatan kakak kemarin malam."  
>"Kamu suka makanannya?"<br>"Ya! Dan aku pun bisa meniru kakak dengan tepat cara pembuatannya."  
>Aku bersyukur punya adik perhatian seperti ini, dan aku tak sangka ada anak yang juga bisa secerdas ini.<br>"Kalau gitu, selamat makan." Kataku.  
>Rasanya terasa lucu di mulutku, daging empuk berbalut keju dengan rasa lemon kuat dengan tambahan Caesar Salad. Semuanya jadi terasa lucu di mulutku. Walaupun tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya ini enak atau tidak.<br>"Lucu sekali rasanya." Kataku. "Apa yang kau tambahkan?"  
>"Semacam rempah – rempah."<br>Aku tak melanjutkan obrolannya, tapi makannya. Tak terasa, makanan (yang pastinya, mungkin) kerajaan masih bisa kurasakan di rumahku sendiri. Kehadiran Io, seperti kehadiran sebuah permata langka di sebuah museum tua.  
>Sesuai rencana, aku menyiapkan kamar tidur untuk Io. Ada satu ruangan yang bisa kujadikan untuk kamar tidur. Namun, pasti prosesnya akan lama.<br>"Dari pada menungguku lama, kamu boleh jalan – jalan ke luar, deh." Kataku.  
>"Huh..? Ta-tapi…" Katanya canggung.<br>"Tenang, orang di sini baik – baik kalau kamu baik kepadanya. Anak dari seorang ratu tentu harus bisa bergaul, seperti di pesta – pesta sosialita!"  
>Tidak ada pilihan lain, Io pun beranjak ke luar untuk melakukan apa yang kukatakan.<br>(So, Io POV)  
>Aku berjalan – jalan di kota ini, untuk pertama kalinya. Dari tempat aku ke luar, tidak ada siapa – siapa, hingga seseorang dengan baju berzirah datang kepadaku.<br>"Hei! Kamu siapa? Penyusup? Kau mau apa?!" Tanya orang itu sangat keras sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.  
>"Uh… aku.. adik Racchi. Aku Io."<br>"Io?" Katanya, terlihat keheranan. "Adik Racchi? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"  
>"Aku tak mengerti…."<br>"Jadi, Io, Racchi itu sudah lama di sini. Dan kami semua sudah akrab dengannya. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku kalau dia punya adik manis sepertimu, ya?" Tanya orang itu dengan akrab.  
>"Kudengar dari ibuku… Sewaktu aku masih belum lahir… Racchi datang ke ibuku untuk merawatnya karena dia sedang mengandungku." Jawab Io.<br>"Hmm..? Jadi… benar – benar Abyss yang melakukannya terhadap Northren Area… Janin seperti ini bisa berubah menjadi anak seumuran Racchi hanya dalam sekejap…" Gumam orang itu.  
>"Apa katamu?"<br>"Ah, tidak…"  
>"Oh, ya. Siapa namamu?"<br>"Aduh. Jadi lupa. Aku Forte. Salam kenal!"  
>"Salam kenal.." Kataku sambil membuka senyum.<br>"Senyummu manis juga, ya, tidak seperti kakakmu!"  
>"Hahaha…" Ketawaku kecil. "Itu hanya karena kamu tidak merasakannya."<br>"Hahaha! Duh, bisa aja kamu!" Kata Forte ceria. "Ngomong – ngomong, kamu mau tahu pacar Racchi?"  
>"Kakak sudah punya pacar?" Tanyaku dalam hati. Lalu aku jawab, "boleh, deh…"<br>Lalu dia membawaku ke suatu tempat. Aku tak tahu apa persisnya tempat itu.  
>(MEANWHILE)<br>"Duh sebenarnya aku nggak mau mempertemukan Io sama bachelor dan Dolce. Apa yang akan terjadi! AAAARRRGGGHH!" Kata Racchi bingung sendiri. Padahal Io bertemu sama Dolce sih nggak masalah. Yang jadi masalah kalau dia udah ketemu Doug, Kiel, Vishnal.  
>(BACK TO NORMAL)<br>"Yo, Dolce! Kebetulan sekali! Selamat pagi!" Sapa Forte kepada orang yang dia sebut 'Dolce.'  
>"Ah, Forte… Selamat pagi." Katanya tanpa senyum. "Siapa yang kau bawa itu?"<br>"Aku ingin memperkenalkan adik Racchi, namanya Io." Kata Forte.  
>"Salam kenal." Kataku menjabat tangannya.<br>"Io, ini Dolce." Kata Forte memperkenalkanku.  
>"Salam kenal juga, Io." Kata Dolce.<br>"Hihihi." Kataku terkekeh. "Kau pacar Racchi?"  
>"Dari mana kau bisa tahu?"<br>"Dari Forte."  
>Forte mengangkat bahu.<br>"Apa kakakku begitu merepotkanmu?" Tanyaku.  
>"Ah, tidak begitu. Kakakmu sangat baik…"<br>"Ngomong – ngomong…" Kataku menahan perkataan. "Siapa yang duluan mengutarakan perasaan cintanya?"  
>Forte terbahak sendiri di kejauhan.<br>"Ka… Kayaknya aku deh…." Kata Dolce gugup. Entah itu bohong atau tidak.  
>"Hahaha. Maafkan aku."<br>"Taka da yang perlu diminta maaf, Io."  
>Aku tersenyum dengan perkataan Dolce. Ternyata kakakku sangat beruntung bisa mendapat gadis yang bisa menemaninya, dan ternyata dia sebaik ini.<br>"Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku, aku permisi dulu." Kata Dolce.  
>"Oh, ya, sampai jumpa."<br>Lalu dia pergi.  
>"Bagaimana? Dia baik, kan?"<br>"Ya… Aku tak menyangka kakakku punya pacar sebaik dia."  
>"Mau kuperkenalkan dengan yang lain?"<br>"Boleh, deh…."  
>(MEANWHILE)<br>Racchi yang masih sibuk mengurus penataan kamar Io, ternyata didatangi Dolce.  
>"Permisi, Racchi." Sapa Dolce.<br>"Masuk, Dolce." Kata Racchi yang tampaknya sudah mengenali suara itu.  
>"Racchi, mau tanya sesuatu." Kata Dolce. "Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Northren Area itu karena Abyss, ya?"<br>"Loh." Kata Racchi tercengang. "Kalau begitu, kamu sudah ketemu Io, dong?"  
>"Iya."<br>Hening sebentar.  
>"…Ya. Abyss 'menelan' tempat itu. Karena dimensi waktu Abyss yang kacau, Io ke luar dari Abyss dalam keadaan remaja. Padahal baru kemarin aku menjenguknya." Jelas Racchi. "Apa Pico bertemu dengannya?"<br>"Ah, iya. Seharusnya dia menjadi lebih baik kepada orang baru."  
>Racchi memandang Dolce tajam, "dia kan lagi dagang gorengan!"<br>(BACK TO NORMAL)  
>Setelah beberapa langkah, aku bertemu dengan seorang laki – laki berambut pirang. Agak pendek, dan dia menyebut Forte dengan sebutan 'kakak.'<br>"Siapa dia?" Tanya orang itu.  
>"Dia adik Racchi. Namanya Io." Jawab Forte sambil memperkenalkanku.<br>"Jadi Abyss benar – benar melakukannya…" Gumam orang itu. "Aku Kiel. Salam kenal."  
>"Salam kenal." Balasku juga.<br>Beberapa saat kemudian, banyak orang – orang datang dan mempertanyakanku. Mereka berkenalan denganku, dan ada beberapa orang yang sudah mulai akrab denganku.  
>Syukurlah, ternyata ucapan kakak benar. Orang – orang di sini baik sekali.<br>(BACK TO RACCHI'S POV)  
>Kamar tidur Io sudah siap. Dan sudah tidak terasa hari sudah mulai sore. Gawat, apa anak itu tidak kelaparan?<br>Aku bergegas menyiapkan makanan dari daging secara cepat dengan hasil seadanya.  
>Baru beberapa menit menyiapkan makan, Io sudah pulang.<br>"Aku pulang!" Katanya terlihat ceria.  
>"Selamat datang." Balasku. "Kamar tidurmu sudah jadi, tuh."<br>"Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku pergi ke luar. Aku bisa langsung kenal dengan semua orang di sini. Mereka semua baik – baik."  
>"Begitu?" Kataku. Syukurlah, ternyata Doug tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Io yang membuat dirinya dipermalukan. "Aku menerima rasa terima kasihmu itu. Sekarang kita makan dulu. Kamu belum makan dari siang, ya, kan?"<br>"Sebenarnya aku sudah makan di Porcoline's Kitchen ditraktir Forte tadi siang. Tapi karena hari mulai malam, ayo kalau begitu."  
>Menakjubkan! Anak ini bisa langsung akrab dengan Forte yang femininnya ilang itu *geplakkh* dan bisa mengerti opposite-speaknya Porcoline! (ITU BUKANNYA SHERMAN)<br>"Selamat makan."  
>Makan malam itu berlangsung singkat, dan tampaknya kedua dari kami sudah sangat lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat.<br>"Aku duluan tidur ya, kak. Selamat malam." Kata Io.  
>"Selamat malam." Balasku.<br>Aku bukannya pergi tidur, tapi malah mengunjungi Reva sekeluarga. Mereka di sana masih beraktivitas. Ya, mereka merasa nggak butuh istirahat.  
>"Racch." Sapa Reva begitu ia tahu kalau aku memasuki ruangannya.<br>"Ya?" Kataku sambil memeriksa seluruh rak buku.  
>"Kamu tahu sesuatu tentang… 'Spectral Sweets,' kan?"<br>Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku geli.  
>Spectral Sweets adalah sejenis kekuatan yang mirip dengan Gems of Spirit, kekuatannya memang tidak terlalu kuat untuk menghancurkan dunia, namun cukup untuk menghancurkan Gems of Spirit. Namanya aja ganjen, tapi berbahaya. Dinamakan begitu karena setiap kekuatan ada julukannya masing – masing, diberi nama dari makanan kudapan , kekuatannya sangat unik dan bertipe massal dan terlalu bahaya untuk dilawan dengan makhluk berjiwa. Ketiga, menggunakan kata aneh sebelum nama makanannya, atau untuk generasinya, atau apalah. Jelas, kekuatan ini nggak begitu jelas.<br>"Tahu." ?Jawabku sambil nyengir.  
>"Tingkat yang paling tinggi?"<br>"(Spectral?) Chocolate bar, kan?."  
>"Bukan, tapi (Spectral!) Chocolate King Bar."<br>"Kenapa nanya kalau sudah tahu?"  
>"Aku memastikan kalau ada salah satu yang mungkin itu adalah adikmu dan Zwill…. Memiliki kekuatan itu."<br>"Hah, (Spectral!) Chocolate King Bar?" Tanyaku agak sesak karena menyebutkan nama yang panjang. "Memangnya kenapa kamu bisa seyakin itu?"  
>"Generasi keluarga Dolgatari memiliki kekuatan yang unik setiap keturunannya." Kata Reva. "Haven't they?"<br>"Memang… Zwill punya kekuatan mistis yang tidak biasa, aku kekuatan kalian, dan satu lagi…?"  
>"Ibumu sudah melahirkannya, bukan? Mungkin dialah penanggung generasi (Spectral_) berikutnya."<br>"Aku… tak percaya itu.." Kataku menyanggahi. "Tidak bisa secepat itu kau menduga."  
>"Karena yang lahir satu ini memberi hawa yang berbeda. Bukan salah lagi, kan? Kekuatan (Spectral-) memang memberi hawa yang berbeda dan sangat terasa. Wajar, mereka tidak begitu bisa menghancurkan Selphia, tapi bisa membuat semua makhluk hidup di sana mati mengenaskan."<br>"Kalau memang begitu…" Kataku. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegah dia menggunakan kekuatannya?"  
>"Kamu tidak perlu menghalanginya menggunakan kekuatan. Apalagi itu adikmu. Generasi (Spectral_) bisa mengerti kapan dia perlu menggunakan kekuatannya, dan kapan untuk menjaga kekuatannya. Makanya, jarang terjadi kerusuhan meski dengan delapan orang pengguna (Spectral?)."<br>"Lima belas?"  
>"Ya, setahuku Chocolate, Waffle, Ice Cream, Pudding, Pancake, Donuts, Cakes, Candy. Masing – masing ada kelasnya dan ada pemiliknya." Jelas Reva.<br>Mengetahui semua itu, seolah sudah cukup, aku pun kembali ke duniaku sendiri untuk tidur.  
>Sebelum itu, aku memeriksa keadaan Io yang tertidur pulas.<br>"Apa benar anak sebaik ini merupakan… (Spectre_)?" Gumamku.  
>Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang kualami setelah tak lama aku tinggal bersama Zwill terjadi hal yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tak mau mengulanginya. Apalagi ini didalangi oleh seorang gadis kecil, adikku sendiri.<br>"Ma.." Gumamku. "Tolong.. Aku…"  
>END Isinya nggak begitu ganjen dari yang dulu. Padahal aslinya masih sama ganjen. Author juga mau nambah episodenya biar bisa munculin adegan Io beli dagangannya Pico. Apalagi kalau misalnya Io dan Amber jadi ganjen berdua. Wah, tapi hendaknya Author bunuh diri, eh, undur diri dari sini karena honor Author. Kagak boleh keseringan muncul…. Apalagi kalau masa-masanya UAS tahun 2014 ini. Selamat dan sukses untuk kalian yang melaksanakannya dan Happy New Year 2015! See ya!<p>Credits •Allah Swt. For the ideas •Fandom •Dota 2 •Io, Zwill, Cecile-san, Reva, Yuutsu (Miki), Rean, Zero, Zone •Microsoft Word (Product Activation Failed)<br>Special Thanks to •789Bochor •Garnet, Cherry, Nekusuto (If it not because of you I won't continue my Fict and became like this. I love you all!)  
>•Flier, Rayroz, Kirito (THANKS TO SPENDS YOUR TIME! HEHEHE)<br>•Eren (Don't ever edits my pics again…)  
>•GODDAMNED YOU INTERNET POSITIF IS A HEALTHY SITE WHILE I AM ONLY WHO PUBLISHES FANFICTS •AND YOU READERS!<br>HONTOU NI ARIGATOU, HACKERS!  
>(Ya, karena hanya hackers yang akan meretas sistem keamanan Internet Positif -_-) <p>


End file.
